


He will live!

by Anonymous



Series: Life of the Reverse Batfamily [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Reversal, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Age Reverse, Angst, Angst somewhat, Cassandra Cain (briefly mentioned), Damian Wayne Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne deserves better, Damian Wayne-centric, Damian is the eldest, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt No Comfort, Jason Todd-centric, Jason-Centric, POV Damian Wayne, Reverse Age Batsiblings, Robin reversal, Tim Drake (briefly mentioned) - Freeform, hurt/ comfort, in other parts of the series, in this one, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He repeats the answer in his head:“He tried to steal the tires of the batmobile,''and can’t help the smirk forming.a.k.a. Damian meets little Jason first time in Age Reverse! AU





	He will live!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reverse age batfamily fic by me. This is the first fic by me.  
It focuses on the siblings relationship. This is the part of a series I am writing.
> 
> > Damian is the oldest. (25 years)  
> Stephanie (19 years old)  
> Cass (17 years old)  
> Timothy (15 years old)  
> Jason (11 years old)
> 
> Also, Damian doesn’t have the best relation with Bruce. Not even a good one but the others don’t know it.

There is some noise coming from the dining room. Some he recognizes, some he doesn’t. But he is more alert now. He stands from behind the kitchen counter and goes to the dining room. He is not going to show that he is surprised that all his siblings and father are there. As soon as they have noticed that he is there, the whispers have silenced.

He feels a pang at heart because of things like this his family does around him. They are always doing some things but as soon as he comes they stop and leave that place as if he won't let them enjoy their time, or he would spoil it or whatever they are doing. As they have a feeling he shouldn't be around. But he isn't their enemy. Enemy? What a joke! Oh, he is their enemy! If not the enemy, then the son of their enemy. But he is also their father’s son. Though there isn't any use of making that point. It is not like his father has publicly acknowledged him as his son.

Whenever these incidents happen, he feels like an outsider. Because that is just what he is. So when he feels as if he doesn't belong, he turns to leave but is stopped by his Father’s voice. He is not prepared to face and hear whatever is coming next. He should have taken his time controlling his breathing behind the kitchen counter. His father calls him again. This time his voice feels as if he is angry that Damian is taking so much time to turn. Maybe he is angry. After all, anger and disappointment are the only two emotions he gets from him. But he should stop thinking that much now. Should control his breathing fast and turn. Father is angry already, don't make him angrier. He doesn't want an audience right now for the possible scolding. He turns.

“Damian, I want to talk to you about..”, while his father is still talking, his gaze lands on a boy. So, this is what this might be about. His father stops and he is looking at him. He doesn’t make eye contact with his father. His eyes are busy watching a boy, surrounded by his siblings, who is too thin and small for his age. The boy is watching him with a mix of defiance and nervousness. He is trying his best to hide that nervousness but Damian can read it because it hits too close to home.

“Don’t start any fights with him now”. Wow! Why does his father thinks that is the best way to give the first impression of his eldest to any new person they meet? As if he is the most violent person. He knows he has been violent in the past but now he never tries violence unless provoked too much. He only hopes in vain that his Father would recognize that change but no. He isn't ever going to do that.

The boy is coming forward now. Behind, his siblings seem a bit nervous with the approach of that boy towards him. A closer look at that boy makes him think he has seen this malnourished child somewhere. Maybe in Crime Alley. The same child who is showing himself to be confident to everybody but Damian can sense that he is overwhelmed by this many people in the room. Damian thinks for a moment and goes to his knees. Now he is kneeling while both his hands are at his knees. The boy was approaching to talk to him so he thinks that it would be best if they are on eye level. Besides, he would look less intimidating to the boy and the boy can see that he is not going to attack him when the view of his hands is clear to the boy.

The boy stops leaving some space between the two of them and then:

“ Hi! I am Jason!”

“ Okay and-

“Damian, try to be nice to him. He is a sibling of yours now and don’t even think about hurting him.” He doesn’t know if it is in reality or his imagination at this hour that he practically feels all his siblings flinch at that statement. Are they afraid of him too? Now he is realizing that he shouldn't have turned and have gone straight to his room. This drama at 2 AM was not something he had the energy to deal with which reminds him that: 

“Where did you find a child at this hour?”

“He tried to steal the tires of the batmobile,'' comes the reply.

“He surely does have some guts!”, Stephanie comments.

“ Hmm” is the only comment from Cassandra.

One look at Tim shows Damian that the teenager isn’t sure whether this is the best thing or the most stupid thing. Damian certainly can't blame him.

“You are not going to say anything, oh brother of mine?” Stephanie asks. 

He repeats the answer in his head: _ “He tried to steal the tires of the batmobile,'' _and can’t help the smirk forming.

“Well, he will live!” 

Now he stands to leave. They can have a formal discussion in the morning. His back is towards them and he is going towards the staircase when he hears Stephanie telling Jason: “His words may have sounded strange or creepy but you just got his approval, kid!” Now, if those words have put a smile on his face, they don’t need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts about it. 😊


End file.
